Team Danganronpa
Team Danganronpa (チームダンガンロンパ) is an in-universe organization in the Danganronpa series, introduced in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Description Team Danganronpa is the group responsible for creating the Danganronpa television show, and with it, the real-life killing games such as the Killing School Semester. They are shown to be a technologically adept group, being responsible for the creation of the Exisals and K1-B0. They also have advanced memory manipulation at their disposal in the form of Flashback Lights, allowing them to mold their "contestants" as needed to make their personalities more appealing for the show, including making people think Kokichi Oma is a Remnant of Despair and giving Kaito Momota a chronic disease. In each season of Danganronpa, it is said that students willingly sign up for the killing game, and sixteen of them are chosen. However, it is unknown if this statement is true, since Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara remembered being kidnapped before using any Flashback Lights, and Shuichi said that it was possibly a lie told by the mastermind of the 53rd Season, Tsumugi Shirogane. After the audition, they fabricate all of the students' past memories, personalities, and also give each of them an Ultimate talent. Currently, the only known people under their employ are Tsumugi Shirogane, K1-B0 (unknowingly), Monokuma and his children that take a role in the 53rd Killing Game Season. After learning about the game's true nature, Shuichi and the other survivors stop playing along, boring the audience. In the end, K1-B0 sacrifices himself to finally end Danganronpa, killing Tsumugi and destroying the set where the game was held. His self-destruction also creates a massive hole (implying he "literally" broke the fourth wall) ultimately destroying the whole Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. Shuichi, Maki Harukawa and Himiko Yumeno are the only survivors, and while they are not sure what is true and what is lies, they appear to have a positive outlook and wonder if the world of Danganronpa could still be continuing somewhere. Known members Seasons According to Tsumugi, there have been 52 seasons of Mutual Killing Games within the Danganronpa franchise in the universe of Danganronpa V3, all of which were fictional, including Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. Danganronpa V3 is itself the 53rd season, with the V in V3 being the roman numeral for 5. The characters in Danganronpa V3 are themselves real people whose memories have been altered to turn them into fictional characters, which Tsumugi calls the "Ultimate Real Fiction". It's unknown in which season the Ultimate Real Fiction system was introduced to the franchise. Not much is known about a majority of the seasons or its participants excluding a few, but it's assumed they follow the same rules as the Killing School Semester. 52nd Season Some details of the 52nd Season of the Danganronpa TV show come to light in Chapter 6 of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony when Shuichi and Himiko investigated Rantaro Amami's Research Lab. During the investigation, they discover a USB that contained a recording made by Rantaro himself. In the recording, he revealed he was in a previous Mutual Killing Game and was the only known survivor. At this point in the franchise, the Ultimate Real Fiction system present in V3 was already a part of it. He explained that in the previous killing game, he was "executed" and forced to participate in the next killing game, the 53rd Season, and had his talent of Ultimate Adventurer be replaced with Ultimate Survivor because of it. 53rd Season :Main Article: Killing School Semester Trivia *The Funimation logo of Danganronpa 3 was used in this game, and thus the title remained as High School instead of Academy. * Season Five's Logo is a reference to the fantasy role-playing video game series , specifically . The subtitle Monokuma Returns is a reference to * Season Six's Logo and subtitle are references to the 2016 anime film . The title of Dream Danganronpa also refers to the recurring theme of dreams in the film. * Season Seven's Logo is a reference to the kaiju film series, , specifically (シン・ゴジラ). * Season Eight's Logo is a reference to the superhero franchise, , specifically (帰ってきたウルトラマン). **Season Eight's subtitle of A New Hope and Despair (新たなる希望と絶望) is also a reference to the original trilogy. * Season Nine's Logo is a reference to the original series. The subtitle Despair's Counterattack (逆襲の絶望) is a reference to . * Season Ten's Logo is reference to flims, specifically (ドラえもん 新・のび太の日本誕生). Navigation ru:Team Danganronpa Category:Antagonists Category:Organizations Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Maintenance: Table Cleanup